


Ice Cream

by gadverdanne



Series: Holiday in Greece [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Greece, Holiday, M/M, it's honestly the first thing I've ever written since i was 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gadverdanne/pseuds/gadverdanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our favourite pirates are on holiday in Greece and it's super hot. They get ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've wanted to pick up writing for a while, and on holiday my sibling and I gave each other holiday prompts. I made it a little series to figure out how to write. This is the first (actually second) one. Enjoy :)

Flint and Silver left the hotel slightly underestimating the weather. They weren't prepared for 30C+. Only ten minutes away from their apartment, they were both soaked in sweat. Flint pretended to be okay, but when Silver looked at him in agony, he gave in as well.

"Okay, this was a shit idea." He blurted out, which, luckily, brought a smile to Silver's face.

"You know what would make it better?" He answered. Flint raised an eyebrow at him. "Ice cream." He continued. Flint sighed even by thinking of it, gripping his jeans for his wallet... which wasn't there anymore.

He looked at Silver's hands and found what he was looking for.

"I see you're paying, then." Flint huffed.

"Well, let's just say I anticipated on the situation." He grinned back, handing the wallet back.

"All right, what flavour do you want?" Flint asked. Silver thought about it briefly, before stating he'd like mango flavour. Flint decided on lemon, bitter like himself, as Silver chuckled after he mentioned it.

They walked towards the nearest ice cream stand, which wasn't far, since this was Greece in the summer and ice cream vendors saw their chance to sell big time, and joined the queue.

When it finally was their turn, Flint faked a smile at the girl serving them, as he asked for two ice creams.

"Do you want those on a cone or in a cup?" She asked kindly.

"Cone for me, cup for my friend." He turned around to face Silver, and added "because your childish ways may make you spill all over your shirt." With a wink.

Silver had never seen him so relaxed, he thought to himself. Usually, he was the one cracking jokes, which Flint usually scoffed at, but not today.

Flint handed over the cup filled with mango flavoured ice cream. Silver thanked him sincerely, and they walked on.

Silver dug in eagerly. "Yes, so much better!" He moaned, his mouth stuffed with ice cream. Flint smiled at him. He noticed John actually spilt on his shirt, which made him chuckle.

"What is it?" John said, pretending to be insulted.

"Look at your shirt, idiot." Flint answered, still smiling.

Silver looked down. "Ah shit, no! Now I just have to take it off." he said mockingly.

"I dare you." Flint responded. He didn't have to say that twice.

"Hold my ice cream. Don't eat from it, I will know." Flint took the cold cup as John took his shirt off in the middle of the crowded street. Flint looked at him, semi-impressed.

"What? It was hot anyway." Silver scoffed.

Flint smiled, and murmured, "Just like you."


End file.
